Saten Dove
History Personality From an age long past, in a time not her own, Saten Dove was the first Grand Vizier of the Grand Paladin Order, while it was still being lead by the first Grand Paladin, Mikoda Macefeather. She was a noble warrior, gifted with the titled “Wind of the Realm” she used earth magic to create an aerial fighting style to bravely fend off all the threats that faced the realm, The goggles she wore, so she could use her style unhindered, became a symbol of peace and bravery as she helped lead the realm into an age of calm. But calm would not remain, for a divine child of Golestandt, The Fearless One, started a pave path of destruction that wreaked havoc across the realm, awaking all numbers of ancient dorement beasts, who alone could challenge the order but together were an unstoppable force. The Order would not back down, they lost many of battles, many men, but with Mikoda and his three Grand Viziers at the helm, The Order continued to try. Until one victory created a much needed opening but at a great cost. Saten would lead a charge with her best men at her back to retake Ancestia,the home of the Paladin Order, from an earthy serpent known as Miskunnar, A Snake like demon who could phase her body into walls and floors and used extreme speed to surprise and devour her enemies. Only the results of the battle were known across the realm, That the paladins that fought Miskunnar won but all their lives were lost in exchange, but this wasn’t entirely true as Saten did not die while fighting, instead she was given an opportunity to defeat the beast by going into her stone form and crushing it beneath her. But do to the beasts special magic the two fused and fell deep into the earth underneath Ancestia. While the rest of the orders campaigns during this trying time faced similar results, Many sacrifices were made, all ending with Mikoda Macefeather giving his full essence to once again seal the Fearless One. The realm was again at peace but the Order was devastated, they would need to rebuild with their few remaining members, but as the light shone upon the realm, a small sapling bloomed in the middle of Ancestia leading to the next age of the Grand Paladin Order. Years turned to decades, Legacies were built, while memories faded, The Order continued to grow and struggle against great evils which they always managed to surpass. Time moved on and a great tree grew in the courtyard of Ancestia. The tree would see multiple Grand Paladins live, serve and die, and kings be born and their kingdoms crumble. Till on an eve of the demise of the Fearless One, a celebration was being held to honour all the paladins who had died in the name of the light. This year that great tree decided to give the gift it had been holding for all of time, a relic from an age long past that had been saved till a time when the order was again in great peril, though they hadn’t know it yet. The gift they received was more than just a weapon to fight evil but a person to lead against, for the gift was the first Grand Vizier. Not affected by the passage of time but not quite the same as she once was,the great trees roots had buried themselves into the great hero to keep her alive. She awoke with little memory and the powers she had in the past were limited, but with her signature goggles firmly on her head, she bowed to one knee and pledged once again to protect the realm in the name of the light. Relationships Character Inventory